EQUIPMENT FOR A SMALL POTTERY OR A SCHOOL (Pottery, for artists)
APPENDIX I THE EQUIPMENT THE divinity that presides over potting is an expensive as well as an exacting mistress. The equipment of even a small pottery is, unfortunately, a matter of considerable expense. Try it from whatever angle we may there is the cost of the kiln to be faced, besides a host of other small but cumulative expenses. The first essential is, of course, a roomy workshop with if possible a top as well as a side light. If the craftsman means business, he should remember that the initial cost of a kiln is often in inverse ratio to its upkeep. If he would aspire to big things, full- bellied pots, plaques, reliefs, and figures, and every crafts- man would, a brick kiln will be wanted. One holding a dozen saggars could be built, but where some experience has been obtained with materials and processes, a larger one would be more economical. With oil or gas kilns of the ordinary school size the cost of firing and the extra time is proportionately too great to permit of any but comparatively high-priced pots being turned out. This may serve in some cases, but usually it is not practical potting where a livelihood has to be obtained. Where only the painting is to be fired on, an oil or gas kiln is exactly what is wanted. In this appendix is given a plan of a workshop that has all the equipment necessary for the whole-hearted pursuit of the craft. In such an one a good craftsman, capable of N 177 178 modelling and painting decently a figure or a panel, a good thrower, and a handy boy could work wonders. They would be capable of turning out a surprisingly wide range of " pots " : jugs, mugs, pots, bottles, bowls, buttons, dishes, plaques, panels, vases, tiles, and statuettes, use- ful and beautiful things. Anything in fact worth doing can be done except fine tableware or those articles that by their nature demand more mechanical accuracy than is possible, or even desirable, for a craftsman to exhibit. Where much plaster turning for moujds was attempted, a lathe would be required ; ordinarily the hiring of one should be practicable and expedient. Where only built or cast shapes were attempted, the wheel and its long years of drill might be dispensed with, and it is possible, with strong individual work of high finish and fine quality and the consequently restricted output, that an oil or gas kiln would give economically practicable results. Between the kiln for firing decoration simply painted on the ready- made shape to the full equipment here described will be found several modifications, but to try the craft without a kiln of some sort is an imbecile proceeding. Small brick kiln supplied with sag- Clay : white, red, buff. gars. Small muffle kiln oil or gas Plaster. for over-glaze and lustres. Small enameller's kiln for firing Glaze materials. quick trials. Kick wheel, and tools for throwing. Oxides, lustres. Clay bin, zinc lined. Under- and over-glaze colours. Damp box. Modelling tools, callipers. Drying cupboard. Painter's outfit. Plaster bin. Brushes, straight-edges. Pot boards and brackets. Shellac, beeswax, French chalk. Table, strong and heavy. Gum arabic and tragacanth. 179